Promises and Lies
by BlueHot
Summary: "Hey, I was wondering…" "Eleven, that's when I get off, you can tell me all about that tosser Harry Potter," What if Dumbledore never interrupted this date?
1. The Greatest You and Me

**Chapter One**

**A.N. – I do not own Harry Potter. My second fanfic, please review.**

**Warning: contains ****unmentioned**** underage sex.**

The diner wasn't as packed as it had been for the past few evenings. A couple of late night workers came in and out every now and then. Except for one young man nursing a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper.

Chione wiped the counter while trying to look at him discreetly. He was very handsome with black, windblown hair, beautiful green eyes and his facial features were firm and angular but soft with a hint of stubble. To top it all off he had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt above his right eyebrow.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," a husky voice said next to her.

Chione gasped and looked up at her boss as she smirked at her.

"Anna, don't do that!"

"You young people waste too much time. Go over there and ask him out since he's apparently too shy to do it," she snorted at Chione's look of confusion, "why do you think he's been in here every night for a week. It definitely ain't for me," she muttered and walked back to the register.

Chione rinsed the suds from a few coffee cups and thought over what Anna had said. **_He did come in every night…maybe he just liked the coffee… or the scones…or maybe you're thinking too much Chione… just take Anna's advice and go over there and talk to him…you might only be fifteen but according to mum, you never know when your Soul Mate will find you._**

She dried her hands on a clean towel, picked up her pencil and pad and went over to him.

~ ~ O ~ ~

Harry Potter sipped his coffee and stared blankly at the Daily Prophet lying on the table in front of him. He'd been coming to this diner for the past week trying to work up the courage to ask Chione out on a date.

_Chione_…her name was as beautiful as she was. Her mocha coloured skin was unblemished and it had a soft healthy glow. He could tell she took care of her skin. She had nice skin. Shit… what was wrong with him, there he was thinking about her skin, when she had such beautiful eyes. They were almond shaped and hazel coloured. And her lips…_gods_ her lips were full and soft looking with a hint of a wine-like, rose coloured lip-gloss. He fingered his scar unconsciously, he was thinking about her lip-gloss! Her _wine rose _coloured lip-gloss!

He raised the paper to his face to block out anymore thoughts of her until he was ready to talk to her. No more thinking about her…her exotic African and a hint of …maybe East Indian?...features.

Gods! She's stunning. Her hair had this not-to-wild curly look that he just wanted to grab a handful in his fist, tug her head back and feast on…

"Harry Potter…who's Harry Potter?"

He slowly lowered his paper to the table and there she was a five-foot-two vision of loveliness. Then he remembered her question.

"Oh…no one," he stammered giving her a tiny smile, "bit of a tosser really."

She giggled softly and pointed at the paper, "Funny that paper of yours. Couple of nights ago I could have sworn I'd seen a picture move."

"Really?" he chuckled nervously.

"Thought I was going round the twist," she smiled and started to walk back to the counter.

Paralyzed for a second by her beautiful smile, Harry built up his courage and turned to her.

"Hey, I was wondering…"

"Eleven, that's when I get off, you can tell me all about that tosser Harry Potter," she gave him a shy, come-hither smile and went back to finish her shift.

As she turned away, Harry brought his hand up to his mouth and checked his breath. It wasn't too bad, but to be on the safe side he popped a couple of mints into his mouth and continued to read his paper while he waited.

Chione calmly walked over to Anna, near the register. When she was sure her date was occupied with his paper she squealed and clapped softly, jumping lightly on the spot, her hair bouncing all over as she bumped into Anna who rolled her eyes and looked at her best part-time employee with amusement.

"So when's the date?"

"Tonight, after my shift," Chione replied happily with a wistful sigh.

Anna groaned mockingly, "Fine, go! You can come in late tomorrow. Hey…" she was cut off as Chione hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Anna. You are the best boss ever!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the shit, I know. Go on see you tomorrow. Ahhh, young love," she said to herself as Chione collected her purse and rushed over to her date before Anna Changed her mind.


	2. The Greatest Chemistry

**Chapter Two**

They found an all-night café where they sat at a comfortable booth and Harry ordered drinks for them.

Before they left the diner he had introduced himself properly, chagrined at his earlier manners. On hearing his name, Chione had seemed confused and a little hurt, a look of total disbelief crossed her face.

"No, really, I swear that's my name," he said earnestly. She stared at him for a moment and at her nod of acceptance they left the diner.

With the whole statute of secrecy, he couldn't divulge any information on his world so he struggled to tell her about himself. He hated to start their re…_date_ – their date – with lies but he had no choice until he got to know her better.

"The paper you saw me reading earlier was a…school paper. They sometimes write articles about me. Most of them are lies though."

"Oh, okay," she replied softly, and with a bit of humour she asked "so…are you _The Chosen One_ Harry?"

"Um…caught that did you," he chuckled, nervously fingering his scar. There was a short pause, and then he said, "Yes, I am!"

It was instantly noticeable to him, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders at his declaration. She was the first person he said this to out loud, even if she had no idea what he was speaking about, it still felt great to get that off his chest.

"The Chosen One for what?" she asked after they received their drinks from the waitress.

"Well, um…years ago there was a rivalry between…two different schools caused by a corrupt headmaster and…it escalated. The situation is like an all-out war right now. It's silly really; how everyone thinks I have the knowledge and skills to get rid of him." This lie was so terrible he squirmed in his seat in discomfort.

Aware of his discomfort, Chione changed the subject, "Well, I guess it's my turn to tell you something about myself," she launched into a short summary about herself. Her likes, dislikes and places she had visited or would like to visit.

Harry felt his heart drop; he was going to have to tell her more lies. He couldn't tell her about quidditch or flying on his firebolt and going to Honeydukes or Zonko's.

As the night continued Harry grasped how much he really liked her. She could have been talking in Greek and he still would have found her captivating. Something about Chione drew him, deep inside of him he felt at one with her. Her smile lit up the atmosphere around her; she was like a balm on his tattered soul, making him laugh, freeing him of his burdens, and dragging him out of his world of 'doom and death'. At certain times her conversation was deep for a fifteen year old girl. She told him that her mother is a Wiccan and that she raised Chione in her beliefs.

"I haven't been initiated yet," she told him as he walked her home hours later, "I would like to do it on my sixteenth birthday just like my mum did."

Chione fell silent as she became conscious of the fact that her escort had been quiet for a while. She shouldn't have told him of her beliefs. They didn't even know each other, but she felt so connected to him, so comfortable, she let her mouth run away with her.

They walked the rest of the way to her house in silence, both occupied with their own thoughts.

At her doorstep she turned to him uneasily, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that or let my mouth run away with me," she bit her lower lip nervously, "please don't tell anyone, my mum and I are sworn to secrecy. And I understand if you don't want to see me again."

Harry had been stunned into silence ever since she began telling him about her mother. Here he was lying to her about himself and Chione had been open and honest with him. He was relieved with her revelations though because he knew that when he did tell her that he was a wizard she would be open to it, she may accept him without reservations. Sadly he still couldn't tell her the truth. If he did, she would be in danger of becoming a target for Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

He stopped cold – how could he have been so stupid? – She could still be a target! He cared for her already and he might be under surveillance by unfriendly eyes.

"Please don't be sorry Chione," he said finally, "and don't worry, your secret is safe with me," his smile was strained as he scanned their surroundings warily.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked glancing around as well, picking up on his unease.

"I'm really sorry Chione, I wasn't even thinking," He babbled unconsciously, "I just wanted to meet you, to be with you; but all I did was put you in danger. I should go, you shouldn't even be seen with me!" he cried in anguish as he turned to go.

"Wait, Harry!" Chione called as she grabbed his arm, "Is this about that headmaster? Is it really that serious?"

"Yes, it is," he replied softly, looking into her beautiful, innocent eyes. Eyes that was currently full of worry. He shouldn't have barged his way into her life without a thought. His shoulders were slumped in defeat as he turned to go, but again she stopped him.

"No, Harry don't go, stay! I'll help you, we'll figure something out. Just please stay," she begged, "stay here with me. I'll talk to my parents, they'll understand," Chione was desperate and worried; she knew if she let him go she might never see him again and so she pleaded softly, "please stay."

Him, she was worried about him! Harry gazed in awe at the brave and beautiful muggle girl in front of him. She was clinging to his arm, unwilling to let him go, as if she was afraid he would disappear as soon as she did. She was gazing up at him her eyes shining with worry and an emotion that he was certain was blazing from his as well. He thought maybe he should be worried, after all they'd only known each other for hours. But he couldn't seem to care; what he felt for her went deep, soul deep. It felt like destiny.

Without another thought he grasped her neck and pulled her into him and kissed her feverishly, parting from her full, soft lips only to breathe.

"I should go," he said, still kissing her softly.

Chione grasped the lapels of his jacket, "If you go, will I see you again?"

Harry paused in his veneration of her lips, "Maybe not for a few months…or years…or…"

Chione fought tears, she was sure that this boy was her soul mate but she was worried that if he left she would never see him again. He didn't say it but she sensed he was thinking that whatever he was going to do, he might die doing it.

Without another thought she pulled him by his jacket and led him to the door.

"Chione…" he was silence by one of her fingers on his lips.

"If I have to let you go Harry Potter, you'll be leaving with my gift to you."

That said she pulled him through the front door. Her parents weren't home, thank the Goddess, but they usually left the stereo on to provide a feeling of comfort on the return home from a hard day's work.

_From beyond this bed of mine I see_

_Ceiling fans with you on top of me_

She let the music flow through her as she led him up the stairs and into her bedroom.

_And the window blinds are filled with rays of sun_

_And all you secret fantasies thy will be done (done)_

She locked her door and began to remove her clothing.

"Chione, we don't have to," he whispered, desperately hoping that she disagreed with him.

_And inside of your walls there will dwell a Capricorn _

_(That will feast your body all night)_

_If we keep this up then a love child will be born_

_All because_

_Of the greatest_

He swallowed hard as she finished undressing. His jeans were uncomfortably tight, but he still hesitated.

She glided over to him, pulled off his jacket and whispered, "I want to."

His hesitation fled.

_The greatest you, the greatest me_

_We have found the greatest chemistry_

_The greatest touch, the greatest kiss_

_What came to be is the greatest wish_

_The greatest show, the greatest song_

_The greatest words, the greatest all night long _

_Baby your love stays constantly on my mind_

_This is the best sex I've ever had_

~ ~ O ~ ~

Dumbledore looked down at the sleeping form of Harry Potter, wrapped protectively around the young muggle girl curled into his side.

"She is really very pretty Harry," he whispered with little regret, "_Obliviate_."

**A.N. ("The Greatest Sex" by R. Kelly)**


	3. The Greatest Memories

**Chapter Three**

**Twelve Years Later**

Twenty six year old Amunet Chione Khan sat in stunned silence. A strangely dressed woman – well, strange outside of coven meetings – had just left Chione's home after informing her that her eleven year old son had been accepted to , she glanced at the letter in her hand, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She, what was her name…Greengrass, had told Chione that her son was a wizard, a male with the ability to wield magic. As they sat on Chione's living room sofa, Miss Greengrass had given her a letter, a list of school supplies and school rules saying,

"As you're a muggle I know you won't understand a few of these terms listed…"

"I'm sorry," Chione cut in, "what is a muggle and why are you calling me that?"

"A muggle is a human without magical abilities and as you don't have magic, we witches and wizards would call you a muggle." Her eyebrows rose at Chione's soft chuckle.

"Forgive me, but there is no such thing as a muggle. All humans have magickal ability, some just need help, like a Coven, or to study and develop their magickal and psychical abilities slowly and solitary."

Miss Greengrass had scoffed – as politely as she was able – that what Chione knew as magic was not what...witches and wizards called magic. She was smart enough to leave out the word 'real', which was missing from that sentence.

Chione understood what she had meant though. Just one year after he was born, her son Onuris had been showing signs of powerful magickal abilities she had never seen in one person before and she said as much to Miss Greengrass who seemed totally shocked.

"He showed magical ability at just one year old? Miss Khan, that is almost unheard of. May I ask who your son's father is?"

"His father and I lost touch years ago, will that be a problem?"

"No, of course not, I only asked because I'm assuming that since your son is so strong in magic, his father may be a wizard and a powerful one at that."

_His father_…every time Chione thought of Onuris' father she would suddenly be overwhelmed with confusion, hurt and…hope. The only thing she remembered about him was his first name and the all-consuming, soul deep love she'd felt for him. She remembered the day she'd found out she was pregnant for an unknown male.

~ ~ O ~ ~

**_Twelve Years Ago_**

**_Masika Tauret Khan sipped her coffee watching her daughter covertly as she played with her breakfast. Every now and then Amunet would smile lovingly at her bacon and eggs then she would sigh longingly._**

**_She took a deep breath and closed her eyes; they immediately flew open. Oh Goddess no, not yet! Not my FIFTEEN year old daughter! Masika thought frantically. She sent an anxious look at her husband Aneel who was looking at his daughter puzzled._**

**_She cleared her throat and as Aneel looked across at her, she nodded her head in the direction of their living room, left the dining table and went to sit on the sofa to wait for him._**

**_She must have been deep in thought because she only became aware of Aneel when he pulled her body closer to his on the sofa and letting her head rest on his shoulder. She meld her body to his, needing his comfort. They didn't talk to each other as Masika had buried her face into Aneel's neck and he lovingly caressed her ebony dread locks._**

**_She was unsure how long they were sitting there when Aneel inquired softly, "Do I even want to know what all her smiling and sighing was about?"_**

**_Masika tilted her head back and looked into his handsome face. Lifting her arm she brushed her fingers through his silky black hair which fell into his eyes. His jaw and chin were dusted evenly with a bit of stubble; the overall effect was still so appealing and sexy after all these years that she had to breathe deeply before she could remember his question. At his husky chuckle and the smirk on his lips, she tugged lightly on his hair and groaned sheepishly, "shut up!"_**

**_"You didn't answer me 'Sika," there was a slight smile on his lips but his eyes were serious. _**

**_Sighing deeply she said slowly and gently, "I believe it has to do with a male she…" in tune with her husband, she cut her sentence short as she jumped onto his lap before he could charge into the dining room to confront their daughter._**

**_"No more movies or parties or sleep-overs, in fact no more school since we can home school her. She is grounded until she's thirty!"_**

**_"Baby, that's going to be a slight problem," Masika replied shakily, "she's going to need to be able to go to a clinic every now and then,"_**

**_"Why would she need…" he broke off at the sight of the tears threatening to fall from her eyes._**

**_"She's PREGNANT?!" he yelled in disbelief._**

**_"Who's pregnant?" Chione asked carelessly as she wandered out of the dining room, heading toward the stairway leading to the bedrooms. When she'd heard her father's shout, she'd stopped to ask unaware of the tension._**

**_"Amunet Chione Khan, get over here," he gritted through his teeth, "NOW!"_**

**_Chione hurried over, her hazel eyes wide with fear. The use of her full title by her father was never a good sign. As she stood in front of her parents shaking slightly she looked between them. Her mother seemed unhappy and resolved and her father was livid._**

**_"I think there's a few things you need to tell us," he demanded, his voice dangerously low._**

**_"No, I don't believe so," she replied quietly, her eyes widened as she remembered his shouting, "daddy, I'm not pregnant!" _**

**_At his look of disbelief she turned to her mother imploringly, "Mum, tell him I'm not pregnant!" she cried but her mother looked away, a solitary tear rolled down her cheek._**

**_"I'm not...I'm not pregnant," she whispered hoarsely, "am I, mum?"_**

**_"Why would you do this Amunet? We talked about this; I thought you understood that your father and I didn't want this for you. We thought you wanted more. You said you wanted more." Her mother stated sadly._**

**_At her parents – especially her mother's – look of disappointment, Chione broke down and cried, "Mum, dad, I didn't plan this," she sobbed, "I wasn't thinking. He needed me and I…"_**

**_"Who needed you?" her father asked, his eyes narrowed in anger._**

**_"Him," she looked at her mother when she said this, as she was the one who would fully understand._**

**_"We talked about this too Amunet; are you sure it was HIM?"_**

**_"What the hell does it matter? She's only fifteen Masika."_**

**_"I was sixteen and you were eighteen when you got me pregnant with Amunet, Aneel!"_**

**_Refusing to fight with his wife Aneel turned angrily to Chione, "What's his name and how old is he?"_**

**_"His name's Harry…um…Harry…I can't remember how old he is," she said finally._**

**_"How do you know he needed you? What did he say to you? What does he look like?" Masika's voice trembled_**

**_"He's…um…"_**

**_"What school does he go to? Does he even go to school? Where did you meet?" Aneel growled. At Chione's blank stare he grabbed his jacket, "You two stand there talking about the so called HIM when my daughter was DATE-RAPED? I'll be in my office 'Sika." He slammed the door on his way out._**

**_Chione's face was a mass of pain, confusion and horror as her mother held her gently, "What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember him? Mum I swear it was him, I swear."_**

~ ~ O ~ ~

Chione's relationship with her father had been a strained one until the day Onuris was born. Seeing his sixteen year old daughter in labour pains and the birth of his grandson, Aneel Ishwar Khan wept bitterly as he hugged and kissed them both, beseeching Chione's forgiveness. He never found out what had actually happened to her memories; he was a police officer for ten years and his profession had never failed him so utterly before. Her mother, with the aid of their coven, had said that it had seemed as though the memories were forcibly wiped from her mind but her subconscious…or her soul hid a part of him for her. Her father still believed she was date-raped but he loved Onuris and strangers who saw the two together always assumed that Aneel was his father.

However Chione believed that even though Onuris had a café latte complexion and soft, curly black hair, he looked like his father especially his eyes, he had his father's eyes. As it happens every time she thought of Harry, her heart ached unbearably. After all these years she still longed for him, she'd given Onuris his name after all; yet she still felt weird yearning for a man she couldn't remember. She had told her parents that she only remembered his first name but that had been a half-truth, she also remembered that he had made a promise to come back for her.

Unbelievably, she was still waiting, she was still hoping that one day he would stroll into her club, their eyes would meet across the room and he'd sweep her off her feet and apologize for making her wait all these years for him. If her father or her best friend Shari heard this, she would immediately be locked in her bedroom and thoroughly castigated for her foolishness.

A slight probe then the slamming of the front door pulled Chione from her thoughts.

"Amunet honey, we're back," her mother called out.

"I'm in the study mum!" she yells as she rolled her eyes. She gave up on repeating to her mother that she preferred to be called Chione. She _assumed _'Amunet' was a female version of the name of the God Amun. She was sure that Chione meant – daughter of the Nile.

"Mum, check out the cool new school stuff ma and papa bought for me," Onuris gushed as he barreled into the study, two shopping bags floating behind him.

"Baby, I told you not to do that unless you're sure there's no one but us here," Chione scolded her son as he levitated the bags to the huge study table.

"Sorry mum," he replied as he looked at her with big round eyes, "and I did check though. I knew it was only you here."

Her eyebrows rose as her mother and father came in carrying more bags and chuckling. She thought she heard them mutter, "Remember when she used to do that to us?"

"That's another thing young man. How many times have I told you, no looking into anyone's mind? That's rude and I taught you better than that."

As his head drooped in disappointment, Chione pulled him into a hug, throwing a dirty look at her parents as they snickered behind them. She hated scolding him and they knew it.

"Your grandma and I trained you to create the psychic link in case of emergencies. Yes, we do have fun with it often but I'm your mother and you're my son so that's allowed. But you're stronger than I am and your grandma and many other people Onuris and you need to be careful," she spoke gently as she held his chin and tilted his face toward her, "either someone will hurt you or you will hurt someone. That's why we've been training you for all these years baby so that that can never happen. Do you understand honey?"

At his mother's pleading look Onuris nodded, "I understand mum and I'm sorry. I'll remember to respect other people's privacy. I would never want to hurt anyone."

Chione kissed his forehead and whispered, "You did great with the probe though. You just need a little more practice so your grandma and I don't get raging headaches when you do it. Don't worry baby a few more weeks practice and we won't be able to detect it."

At his relieved smile she released him and levitated his bags toward him.

"Take these up to your room baby; I need to talk to _my_ mummy now."

"Come on son," Aneel said, taking the hint and grabbing up the other bags, he exited the room with his grandson and shut the door.

Masika sank gratefully into a soft armchair and stretched he jean clad legs, slipping off her high-heels.

For two people in their early forties, her parents were fit, healthy and…she can't believe she was thinking it…sexy. She knew that as soon as they left here and got home, they were going to fuck like…like some jungle animal she couldn't think of because at that moment she dragged her grateful mind back from the terribly gross fall into the abyss of her overly active imagination. It still surprised her that she had no siblings.

"I'm pregnant Amunet; you're going to have a baby brother or sister."

"What?!" Chione yelled her eyes wide with disbelief before narrowing in irritation. "That's still not funny," she grumbled as her mother sprawled on the armchair laughing, "and I just scolded Onuris for doing that."

"Oh honey and you fall for it every time," Masika chuckled.

Chione rolled her eyes as she picked up the discarded letter and handed it to her mother.

"Onuris has been accepted into a school called Hogwarts."

Masika stopped chuckling instantly and sat up staring at the letter in her hand. When she looked at Chione there was a look of pride in her eyes but no surprise or confusion.

"Mum, you know about this place?"

Masika shook her head, "Not really, my great grandmother told me stories about an ancestor, that's all."

"How come you never told me? What did she tell you?"

"It was a fairy tale to me Amunet and to be honest I forgot about it," Masika sighed as she looked at the letter again with a smile, "she said that one of our Nubian ancestors – when she was a girl – had powerful magick and that she had been sent a letter then sent to a magickal place called Hogwarts. She was a princess though and when she returned to her people she was married off to a prince and passed her knowledge onto her daughter and her daughter's daughter and so on. I guess the knowledge dwindled and turned into a fairy tale as more of the reality of our history was forgotten. All that remains is the name of a school and a letter being sent."

"I guess that Miss Greengrass wasn't trying to pull a fast one on me then," at her mother's blank look she said, "she's a school representative. She was sent to explain about Hogwarts to me. I'll talk to Onuris about this when you guys leave," as an afterthought she said, "she called me a muggle, said that's what they call humans without magical abilities," Chione scoffed along with her mother as they looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Bitch!" Masika muttered, scowling.

"Yeah I know right!" Chione replied indignantly, "Though I didn't tell her that. I got my tact from daddy."

She ran from the room before her mother could spank her with a levitating shoe.


	4. The Greatest Son

**Chapter Four**

Onuris was excited; he, his mum and papa was going to meet the school representative to take them to get his new school supplies in Diagon Alley. He had read the extra leaflets his mum had given him a thousand times. Diagon Alley is a cobbled wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Inside the alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. All items on the Hogwarts supply list can be bought at Diagon Alley and it's completely hidden from the muggle world. It is very large in area and essentially the centre of wizarding London.

He shifted from leg to leg impatiently as his mum and grandpa stood calmly waiting for Miss Greengrass. They were currently waiting on Charing Cross Road outside a bookshop which stood next to a music shop that was blasting the oldies kind of music his ma and papa liked to listen to. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, and he look up at his mother.

"Mum, do you think we'll find my father there? They said this place is hidden, do you think maybe we couldn't find him because we didn't know how to find this place?" he really wished he would find his father there and maybe if he made him proud enough at Hogwarts, his father would stay with them.

Chione sighed quietly; her son was too intelligent and perceptive for her peace of mind. She looked down into his little face which was full of hope. She had tried never to lie to Onuris about his father. Ever since he was old enough to understand Chione had told him that his father would have come back to them if he could. She had decided not to tell him his father's name or that he was named after him. She'd recognised in her son a strong determination, if he ever knew his father's name he would stop at nothing to find him. Her son was brilliant though, she thought; he probably already worked out the origin of his middle name.

"I don't know baby," she replied, kneeling so they were eye to eye, "but honey please don't worry about finding your father, that's my job okay. I want you to remember something, even if I never find your father I want you to know that I love you, grandma and papa loves you and your father definitely would have loved you too. Right dad?" she stood up dusting her knees.

"Your mother's right Onuris," Aneel agreed pulling his grandson to him as Onuris leaned against his leg, "and I know I'm not much of a replacement but I think I have had plenty of practice with your mother to fill in for your father until I find…until he's found."

Onuris nodded against his leg and looked up at him with an impish smile, "I think you fill in great papa. Everyone thinks you're my dad. Gross!"

As Chione and Aneel laughed at the grimace an Onuris' face the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. They turned to find Miss Greengrass waiting expectantly, "Are you all ready?"

She gasped as she noticed Aneel, "Are you the boy's father?" she asked gazing up at him adoringly.

Chione rolled her eyes; Miss Greengrass appeared to be about a couple years older than her and like most females was instantly smitten with her dad.

"My apologies Miss Greengrass, this is my son Onuris and my father Aneel."

Miss Greengrass completely ignored Onuris and held out her hand to Aneel still gazing up at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Khan. Are you by any chance related to that muggle Bollywood actor Shah…?"

"No," Aneel retorted before she could finish her sentence, instantly annoyed.

"I've never been to India," she said stupidly

"Neither have I," Aneel he intoned, elegantly raising an eyebrow, "I'm a Trinidadian. Can we go now?"

Chione and Onuris watched as Miss Greengrass pulled herself together, though still patting her hair and simpering.

"She's really lucky ma's not here," Onuris whispered loudly to his mother. He wiped the smirk off his face at a glare from his grandpa.

Chione agreed with her son though. Her mother and father were true Soul Mates; deeply in love with each other and dangerously territorial when anyone of the opposite sex shows too much interest in their mate.

Miss Greengrass muttered something she didn't catch and turned to them quite bubbly, "okay guys here we are let's go," as soon as her back was turned Chione and Onuris pretended to gag. As all three notice her go through the door of a grungy looking bar, they froze. That bar, The Leaky Cauldron, hadn't been there ten seconds ago; yet suddenly it appeared between the bookshop and the music shop.

Miss Greengrass stuck her head back out the door and beckoned them, "In here please." And the three stepped into their first wizarding establishment.

~ ~ O ~ ~

Onuris stood in awe between his mum and papa. _This place is so cool!_ He thought. He didn't know which way to look first. They had just stepped into Diagon Alley from the back of The Leaky Cauldron and were staring in wonder at the hundreds of witches and wizards strolling about doing their Saturday shopping.

"I'll be taking you first to Gringotts Wizarding Bank where you'll need to change your muggle money into wizarding currency," Miss Greengrass stated as she walked forward, "this way everyone."

After leaving Gringotts where Onuris got his first look at goblins, they went to Madam Malkin's where he was fitted for his new school robes and uniform. He nodded with a smile at two other boys being fitted, who seemed to be about his age. They both smiled back, though they ignored each other and he decided that when he got to school he would make many friends and try to get the best grades. Then when he was older he'd find a great wizard career or build his own wizarding business. He'll be the best son a father could ever have.

They purchased his school books next at Flourish and Blotts, his potions ingredients – he couldn't wait for this class – at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary then they got his telescope set, some glass phials, a silver knife, stirring rods and brass scales.

He had wondered which type of familiar he wanted, as his mum gave him permission to get one. As they entered the Magical Menagerie the decision became impossible to make. There were cats, birds, rats and toads of all kinds plus other animals he couldn't recognise. Then an idea came to him, he left his mum and papa standing near the entrance and walked nearer to the first cage. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind; when he was sure he could do it, he opened his eyes and probed each animal with his mind. Almost every one of them he walked by was incompatible to him and he almost gave up and decided to do without a familiar until he reached the very back of the shop where he noticed a small glass tank. He approached the tank to find it empty, he sighed dejectedly and was about to leave when a ten inch, silver-green lizard popped into view.

He hesitated for a moment before placing his hand into the tank. The lizard looked at it suspiciously for a second before quickly darting up his arm and disappearing. Onuris was startled but he still felt the lizard clinging to his arm and he went to the shop keeper.

"Ah, so she finally picked herself a wizard eh. She's a Mokemeleon, a Moke and Chameleon mixed breed," he said with pride, "she has the Moke ability to shrink at will and the Chameleon ability to change her skin colour and to camouflage herself. Those three abilities make her seem to disappear completely, plus she's incredibly fast. You saw for yourself how she bolted up your arm, which comes from her Moke side. So, will you be keeping her young man?"

Onuris listened to the shop keeper and studied the lizard – which she looked like, there was no visible trace of chameleon mix except around her eyes– now visible on his arm. He felt mentally, how she had bound herself to him; she was lonely and had been waiting for a wizard like him to come along. With a beaming smile he asked for treats and feed, paid for his items and left with his new familiar. In honour of his Goddess he named his mokemeleon Aset.

~ ~ O ~ ~

Finally they came to the shop Onuris had been waiting for, Ollivanders Wand Shop. As they approached the door, Onuris looked up at the gleaming gold letters over the door; Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. and through the sparkling window display he saw a wand lying on an elegant purple, satin pillow.

"Mr Khan if you'll come with me we'll purchase his cauldron and stationery items over there while your daughter and grandson gets his wand. It may take a while."

Aneel was unwilling to go anywhere with the witch but he saw the sense in getting the other purchases while his grandson was getting his wand. Nodding to Chione and brushing his hand over his grandson's curly hair, he followed Miss Greengrass while Onuris and Chione entered Ollivanders.

Inside it was a small shop but neat with shelves like those of a library but instead of books the rows of shelves was lined with boxes.

"Welcome to the newly renovated Ollivanders," a young man behind a counter greeted them, "you're here for your first wand young man?" he asked looking down with a friendly smile at Onuris who nodded eagerly.

"You may have a seat right here Madam while your son finds his wand."

Chione nodded in agreement and sat gratefully, resting her aching feet.

"Alright young man what you want to do is walk through the rows with your mind focused on who you think you are deep inside and the need to find your wand," he paused as he waited for Onuris to nod in understanding before he continued; "there is one thing you must understand above anything else. The Wand Chooses The Wizard. So when your wand senses you, the box it is packaged in will pop forward from the shelf. When that happens give me a shout and I will collect it for you."

It was easy for Onuris to focus his mind on his inner self. It was one of the first things his mum and grandma taught him. He was unsure how long he wandered the shop, completely focused inward, until he heard a distinct shuffle of a box and snapped out of his trance. He looked around and realised he was at the very back of the shop – again – he thought. He searched for the box and found it sticking out way up to the very top a shelf that met the ceiling and he called out to the shop keeper.

~ ~ O ~ ~

Gaston Ollivander learned everything he knew of Wandcraft from his grandfather Garrick Ollivander who retired two years ago.

Soon after he was rescued from Malfoy Manor all those years ago by Harry Potter and his friends, he had grown weaker but he instantly began crafting a miracle; at least Gaston thought it was a miracle. His grandfather always told him, _the wand chooses the wizard_, but he – his grandfather – had actually crafted a wand made of powerful and precious items that would give its allegiance to the first born son of Harry Potter. It was a 'thank you' for saving his life and the wizarding world from Garrick Ollivander to the Boy-Who-Lived-Again.

But Gaston's heart dropped in utter disappointment, for his grandfather's wandcrafting skills had failed. The wand was currently sticking out over the head of a muggleborn wizard whom he knew for a fact was not the first born or even the son of Harry Potter.


	5. The Greatest Wand

**Chapter Five**

**Earlier That Day**

Harry Potter hugged his son James Sirius Potter before letting him go.

"You behave for your mum you hear,"

"Yes dad," James replied rolling his eyes, "when we come back can we go flying, please dad?"

Harry pretended to think hard for a moment before sighing dramatically, "Okay, fine."

Chuckling softly he turned to his wife, pulling her close, he kissed her deeply running his fingers through her red hair.

"Oh, gross!" James gagged, "mum, dad I'm right here."

Harry and Ginny let go of each other slowly chuckling.

"So what are you going to do while we're in Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked as she slipped on her shoes.

"I told Ron and Hermione that I'd visit them soon, so I guess I'll do that today,"

"Alright, breakfast is on the table," she replied as she gave him a hurried kiss as she scooped up some floo powder, "we're having dinner at the Burrow later, I'm guessing Ron and Hermione will be there too. Tell them I'll see them later. Bye."

"Bye guys," Harry watched them from the sofa as they flooed to Diagon Alley. He wasn't really hungry yet. He'd stayed awake for most of the night making up his lesson plans for the coming year at Hogwarts. He had about three hours before it was time to leave for the Den – Ron and Hermione's home near the Burrow – so he lay on the sofa and slept for close to an hour.

He woke up longing for her. He missed her...needed her so much, his heart and soul ached. He adjusted the growing erection in his pants and sat up. He remembered that night twelve years ago when they'd made love.

He had found her alone in the common room drinking a butterbeer and crying. She'd had a fight with Dean and asked him to have a drink with her; begging him not to tell Ron, she didn't want him picking a fight with Dean. Their shared drink turned into an awkward pat on the back, which turned into a hug. The hug evolved into a kiss, which led to sex; then nine months later, to James.

He'd found out she was pregnant when he Ron and Hermione were in the Forest of Dean. The rumour of her leaving Hogwarts because it had become too dangerous had only been part of the truth. She had also left because it was close to the time for her baby to be born. No one at Hogwarts had known she'd had a baby until the war was over. They were married that same year.

The yearning he felt for her increased the more he thought of her; it was almost as though _knowing _that he had her, that she was his wife, wasn't enough. His erection was really trying to get his attention now, bobbing up and down.

"What the hell, I still have about an hour and a half," he mumbled. As he decided to wank one out right there on the sofa, he brought an image of a naked, wet Ginny to mind. His erection immediately went flaccid.

"What the..." at that moment his stomach growled.

"Boy, I must be really hungry," he said in surprise as he rose and ate the breakfast Ginny left for him after casting a warming charm over it.

His hunger sated, he felt his ardour for Ginny grow again but he ignored it and went to get ready for his visit to the Den.

~ ~ O ~ ~

Gaston was worried, Harry Potter had owled him days ago to let him know that his wife and son were coming to collect the wand today. That was his grandfather's mistake, he never should have told anyone about the wand. He couldn't very well deny the muggleborn boy this wand; it had chosen him after all. He was currently seated next to his mother while Gaston pretended to polish and wrap the wand. He wanted to explain the situation to Mrs Potter when she arrived; which he knew would be any minute now.

Onuris sat feeding what looked like dried egg sacs of some type of bug to Aset while Chione watched with a small smile on her lips. She could tell that there was a deep connection between the two already. She gently ran her index finger along the back of Aset's silver-green body and gasped in surprise as the skin along the trail her finger made changed colour to match her chrome dark-blue nail polish. She listened as Onuris talked about all the classes he couldn't wait to start and the books currently packed in the trolley he wanted to read as soon as they got home. Her son had always loved reading and learning; it was one of the reasons he was so quick to adapt at his psychical and magickal abilities. He also loved playing and hanging out with his two best friends Daniel and Alan who were sons of two of their coven members. She would need to discuss with Miss Greengrass the secrecy problem she had concerning her son's school and the wizarding world. All of her friends and her son's friends were coven members who are magickal and know that her family is magickal. They didn't know to what extent though, for Chione and Masika had kept parts of his abilities a secret. They didn't want the coven to start treating Onuris like a god; they'd seen that happen too many times, then one day the little 'god' or 'goddess' and their immediate family would mysteriously disappear.

A strong feeling of love and affection welled up in Chione as she listened to her son giggle as Aset flicked her tongue out at his protruding finger.

"When we get home how about we have a Blessing for Aset? Would you like that?"

Onuris' eyes glowed with happiness and excitement, "Yeah that would be so cool. Thanks mum."

"We'll make it a little party with mum and dad."

"Can I invite Alan and Daniel and they can sleep over too?"

"How about you invite them over tomorrow and they can stay for the whole week?" she giggled as Onuris bounced in his seat. She wanted to speak to Miss Greengrass about the secrecy law before Onuris could tell his friends about his status as a wizard and his school.

Aset suddenly disappeared as the door to the wand shop opened and the woman with red hair she recognised from the robe shop and a little boy Onuris' age walked in.

"Good day Mrs Potter, I've been expecting you. Would you two step into my office for a moment please," he said as he opened a door behind his counter then he turned to Chione.

"This will only take a moment Madam; I hope you don't mind waiting."

"Not at all," Chione replied kindly, "I'm in no hurry." She wondered why he seemed so worried.

~ ~ O ~ ~

Gaston's smile was strained as he stepped into his office behind Mrs Potter and her son.

"Mrs Potter I don't know an easier way to say this but the wand that my grandfather crafted for your son has just given its allegiance to another young wizard."

"How is that possible Mr Ollivander, if it was made for my son there is no reason it should be given to anyone else. Are you sure the box wasn't packed too loosely on the shelf, why was it even there? It should have been hidden away."

"There is a sticking charm placed on all the boxes; they would only be released from the sticking charm when they sense their wizard. Which is the answer to your first statement – the wand chooses the wizard – Mrs Potter, this has always been my grandfather's motto – it is now also my motto – he would have left it on the shelf for unseen circumstances like this in case this wand chose someone instead of your son."

"I demand that you let my son try the wand first," Ginny demanded haughtily, "it was for him anyway he is the heir of Harry Potter. If your grandfather was here this never would have happened."

"Well the boy and his mother are sitting outside. I have not let him hold it yet, it may still choose your son." Gaston said calmly, he couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when the wand rejected her son.

As they all exited his office Gaston turned the 'open' sign to 'closed' and addressed Chione and Onuris.

"Madam, if you and your son would please step over here for a moment," he said as he gestured to the centre of the small room where Ginny and James stood. When they were all gathered Gaston said to Chione,

"It seems there is a slight discrepancy with this wand."

Chione noted that he was holding the box in which the wand her son had been about to purchase was packaged.

"What is the problem sir?" Chione asked confused, "my son said that the wand chose him. Did he do the exercise wrong?"

Ginny scoffed and folded her arms and muttered something about muggles. Chione's eyes narrowed as she shot her a look; she really was beginning to hate that word.

Gaston ignored Ginny and politely replied, "No madam he did nothing wrong. This wand was crafted by my grandfather for the first born son of the Boy-Who-Lived-Again. He is a hero in the wizarding world and my grandfather wanted to honour him but the wand chose your son…"

"That's questionable," Ginny muttered.

"Mrs Potter here would like her son to try the wand first since he is the first born of the Boy-Who-Lived-Again. If the wand accepts him, your son will need to do the process all over again."

Chione looked down at Onuris, "Is that okay with you honey?"

Onuris was hesitant; he had walked the entire store, maybe there wasn't a wand for him, but he nodded in agreement anyway.

Gaston opened the box and pulled out the wand. It was breathtakingly well crafted. Onuris felt the pulsing energy emanating from the wand. If he didn't know better, he would swear that the wand was sentient.

Gaston looked at the wand for a second time since his grandfather crafted it and he was again awed at the twelve inch beauty. Its handle was made of three inches of a well-blended, well carved crystal made of three different crystals; Moldavite, Bloodstone and Aquamarine. Onuris knew these crystals and their magickal energies. The bloodstone is courage and physical energy, the Aquamarine – health, healing and purification and the Moldavite enforces ALL magickal energies.

The crystal handle was perfectly joined with the rest of the wand; a well-blended combination of nine inches of English Oak, Laurel and Yew wood. Blending three woods was a rare and difficult task to accomplish; even rarer was finding a wizard compatible with all three. The natural coloured wood encased a double core of a plume of the male Basilisk and a Unicorn hair. The Unicorn hair usually remains faithful to its first owner but does not make the most powerful wand and if mishandled may need replacing.

The addition of the Basilisk plume enhances the effect of the Unicorn hair by making it completely faithful to its first owner, upgrading it into creating powerful wands and the strength of the Basilisk makes the unicorn hair incapable of becoming melancholy and so will never need replacing.

Gaston had no idea how his grandfather blended such items, sometimes he wondered if Garrick Ollivander had a bit of druid blood that allowed him to create such a wand.

With some apprehension he placed the wand in the hands of James Potter. Nothing happened. James was furious, he wanted this wand, he could tell it was well made with all the intricate patterns and compared with his parents wands. So he tried to force a response by waving the wand around frantically.

Onuris, still connected to the wand, felt when the wand rejected its current handler and he was getting angry. The boy obviously didn't feel any connection to the wand and didn't feel its repulsion as he waved it around. Onuris was sure if James didn't get a response soon he would try to destroy the wand to prevent him from having it. He knew James' intention by cautiously entering his mind and so apparently did the wand for at the moment James thought he would break the wand a bolt of lightning burst from it enveloping him; the Laurel in the wood had obviously responded. He immediately released the wand as he was knocked out and Ginny screamed rushing to her son's side.

Ginny's distress for her son was interrupted by blinding flash of light and a rush of otherworldly wind gusting around the small room. All eyes turned to Onuris standing in the middle of the room holding the wand, a glowing light emanating from the area of contact between the wand and his hand; his clothes and curly hair blowing wildly around him.


	6. The Greatest Revelation

**Chapter Six**

Chione and Onuris met Miss Greengrass and Aneel waiting outside Ollivanders. By the time they had finished buying the wand – which was priced at an exorbitant amount – James was already conscious and complaining to his mother that he wanted no other wand. Gaston ignored them as he bagged the wand for Onuris, handed it to him and kindly ushered them out the store to prevent Ginny and James from confronting them.

"Are we ready to go?" Aneel asked as he placed his packages on the trolley looking extremely annoyed.

"Yes but there's just one more thing, Miss Greengrass is there any way that I could have a meeting with the Headmistress of the school about a personal matter today?"

Miss Greengrass nodded after looking over her schedule, "The Headmistress or the Deputy Headmaster will be available for any muggleborn matters."

Chione was too tired to argue with her about the 'muggle' thing and she also saw the annoyance growing in her father and the weariness in her son.

"You guys go home with these," she said indicating the trolley full of Onuris' school things, "and I'll go with Miss Greengrass to see the Headmistress."

She could see the relief on both faces, for different reasons she was sure. After dropping them off back to the Leaky Cauldron, Miss Greengrass took Chione over to the huge fireplace.

"We're going to be using the Floo Network to get to Hogwarts. It's safer, faster and best of all, it's been upgraded. So no spinning, do dizziness, no ashes on your clothes and – the pumpkin in the pasties – it takes you exactly to the place you're going to; you don't have to look out for your exit."

She scooped up some powder from a bowl on the mantel and threw it into the fire which immediately turned green.

"Take my hand, its big enough for the both of us to go at once." As they both stepped into the flames Chione was slightly panicked and Miss Greengrass yelled, "Headmistress' Office at Hogwarts."

Chione almost squealed when the flames flared up but held it back with sheer will. As the flames receded she saw a different room to the one they left and followed Miss Greengrass as she stepped out into the room and greeted an older, stern looking woman who had been speaking with a tall, buff and bald black man who was impeccably dressed in wizard robes and a slightly younger, slender man dressed all in black with pale skin and long, shiny black hair whose features were as devoid of emotion as his piercing black eyes. Damn, they were fine!

_If I wasn't soul deep in love with a complete stranger…sigh._

"Headmistress forgive me for intruding, I should have floo called instead of coming straight through first."

"That's alright Miss Greengrass. Please introduce us to your companion."

Miss Greengrass leaned forward and whispered – though Chione heard – "It's one of our muggle born students mother Headmistress."

The Headmistress didn't reply but her face did resume its sternness and she did not blink as she and her male companions waited for introductions.

Chione felt vindicated; at least she was sure now that most of these witches and wizards did not think like Miss Greengrass. She wondered exactly what was it about her father this woman was attracted to besides his ripped body and gorgeous face.

_Words I will never say out loud to describe my father in his presence. Ever!_

Miss Greengrass turned back to Chione with her cheeks flushed, "Miss Khan, this is the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall and Deputy Headmaster and Potions Master Professor Severus Snape."

Chione inclined her head to each while covering her shock. _Minister of Magic, whoa!_

"She's here to discuss a personal matter with you Headmistress."

"Very well, you are excused for the moment Miss Greengrass. I will send for you when Miss Khan is ready to leave," she paused as Miss Greengrass left the room, "Minister, Severus if you don't mind waiting in the sitting room in the meantime."

When they exited to a room off from the office the Headmistress turned to Chione, "So how may I help you Miss Khan?"

~ ~ O ~ ~

The Headmistress and the Minister of Magic – as he was available – gave Chione permission to continue Onuris' normal teachings and studies at home but when he began his schooling at Hogwarts he was not allowed to practise or use any spells he had learned; nor was he allowed to reveal his status as a wizard or anything about the wizarding world.

After their meeting and as it was still early the Headmistress gave Miss Greengrass permission to give Chione – and a few other muggleborn's parents who had flooed in with concerns – a tour of Hogwarts.

Chione and the other parents were stunned at the grandeur of the castle, especially the Great Hall where everyone looked up at the ceiling bewitched to look like the sky outside. They toured the different classrooms, the dorms, the Quidditch pitch and finally the black lake. Chione felt proud that her son would be attending such an establishment and she wondered for the first time that day if her son's father really was a wizard. Deep down she knew if anyone would find out it would be Onuris; he needed his father in his life more than she did and she wondered if it would be a good idea to inquire about him to the Headmistress. What would she ask or say?

_'I met a guy eleven years ago named Harry. I don't remember what he looks like, what we did or what we talked about except that he said he would come back for me.'_

The Headmistress would think she was an idiot or she might think along the same line as her father. Now that she thought about it, if Harry was a wizard, maybe he just used her then cast a spell to make her forget him.

There were too many questions, too many things she didn't know or was unsure about for her to just reveal her life story to a stranger.

She flooed to the Leaky Cauldron alone as she could find her way home from there and decided to pick up a few snacks and drinks for the extremely long week with three pre-teen boys.

~ ~ O ~ ~

**Kings Cross Station**

**Platform 9 ¾**

Miss Greengrass had directed them on how to get onto the platform to meet the Hogwarts Express, so Chione, Aneel and Masika were standing on the platform surrounding Onuris as they hugged and kissed him goodbye.

Aneel and Masika loaded the trolley with his trunk and carrier for Aset while Chione and Onuris held each other, unwilling to let go. Unlike other boys his age, Onuris was mature enough to allow his mother to hold and kiss him while she cried silent tears. Both were very close and the realisation of their parting was an excruciating one.

"Call me when you get there okay baby."

"Okay mum and if the runes don't work I'll send an owl instead."

"I'll miss you baby," she whispered

"I'll miss you too mummy."

They both heard a gruffly whispered, "He's the one who stole my wand dad," but they ignored it knowing it was the Potter boy from the wand shop and his famous father The B.W.L.A. – _seriously, who wanted to say the whole thing over and over_ – but Chione was curious to see this man and glanced around but he was kneeling in front of his son with his back to them, a blonde woman was standing with them and she thought she heard him say, "Son, I've told you already, the wand chooses the wizard, it wasn't meant for you." _Boy is his hair a mess_, she thought.

The whistle blew the last call to board the train and Chione hurried her son over to his grandparents near the door for one last hug.

"Bye ma, don't forget to send those chocolate fudge like you promised."

"I won't baby," Masika replied as she hugged him.

Onuris didn't say anything as he hugged his grandpa who was more like a father to him.

"Bye son, after calling your mother, you call me when you get there okay."

"Yes papa," he whispered and wiping his eyes he hopped on the train. He gazed out a window at them as the door closed and the train moved.

Chione mouthed 'I love you' and he yelled back with a grin, "I love you too mum. Bye guys!"

Chione watched until she couldn't see him in the window anymore through all the waving arms of the remaining witches, wizards and non-practitioners. She became aware of a man with messy hair in her periphery and turned to see the B.W.L.A. at the same moment he turned to her and their eyes locked.

Chione hadn't felt her heart skip beats like this since the day her son was born and she looked into his eyes; he had his father's eyes, eyes that had for a few seconds been gazing back at her before the B.W.L.A. gave her an awkward nod and disappeared.

She released a rush of breath, she hadn't realised she was holding, at his disappearance. She looked around the platform frantically for a witch or wizard that still lingered and spotted the blonde haired woman who seemed to be about her age with big blue eyes.

"Excuse me Miss, I don't mean to bother you but that wizard who was here a moment ago, the one you were standing next to with his son, what is his name?"

The young woman looked at her with a likeable smile, "Oh that was my friend Harry, Harry Potter he's a…are you o…?"

The blonde's voice faded as Chione passed out in her father's arms.

~ ~ O ~ ~

**Hogwarts Express**

Onuris walked along the corridor of the train looking in the compartments for an empty seat. He passed a few compartments where the occupants gave him weird looks – _must be my hair style_ – he thought for he couldn't seem to find one wizard that had a proper haircut, or style. Then he passed an open compartment with the Potter boy, a twin, a red headed girl and a boy with blue hair; _well I asked for it_.

"Mama's boy," Potter jeered

Onuris looked at him coolly as he walked by, "Why yes I am, my grandparents' too." He heard a few snickers as he continued walking past until a few doors down he found a compartment with only two people; a boy staring out the window and a girl reading a magazine, so he entered.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full," he asked with a slight smile. They both nodded and he sat next to the girl and opposite the boy.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the girl put her magazine away and said conversationally, "You know if I didn't know Soren here I'd swear you two were brothers, you really look alike," she paused and looked at Onuris with her nice but weirdly unblinking eyes, "are your parents in an interracial marriage like his?"

She didn't wait for a response as she continued, "Can't say the same for myself unfortunately, I mean look at this," she said tugging on her hair, "dead straight, white blond hair, do you know how many times I've wished for some sort of curl to pop up. I'm a hundred percent sure my father's as blonde as my mum. Sorry I can't say who he is though, because I have absolutely no idea. My mum said she'd tell me when I'm old enough to understand. My name is Artemis Lovegood. What's your name?"

She looked at Onuris expectantly who was gaping slightly at her. He snapped out of it and looked across at the other boy who'd obviously just done the same thing.

"Um…my name's Onuris Khan and well…I don't know who my father is yet either."

Onuris and Artemis looked over at the other boy whom he sensed was not a talkative sort. He had wavy, black hair that was cut short – unlike Onuris who had his hair in a stylish Canerow done by his mum who had wanted to comb his hair for one last time. It would last a week or more until he would let a Hogwarts Barber cut it for him. The boy was also an inch or two taller and his eyes were obsidian black, but his features and café latte colouring were similar to Onuris'.

"My name's Soren Snape and both my parents are teachers at Hogwarts," he replied with a hesitant smile.

"Oh good, so we're friends now. I hope we all get into the same houses," Artemis said with a beaming smile. Onuris and Soren looked at each other then gave her genuine smiles of agreement.

"So what houses do you guys think you'll get into?"

Their conversation became easier from there on turning from houses to what they'd think the classes would be like.

"So I'm guessing from the black t-shirt and jeans that you're a muggleborn," Soren commented, seeming intrigued by it.

"Yes, but don't ever let my mum hear you calling me that, she thinks the word muggle sounds dirty and its meaning is incorrect and I'd have to agree with her, there is no such thing as muggles," Onuris replied. He was prevented explaining by the reappearance of Aset on his arm and he reached into his pocket for her feed of dead flies.

"Wow, I didn't know a Moke could do that," Soren exclaimed

"This is Aset and she's a Mokemeleon, though I think there's something else in there, her skin gets really tough at times. Once when I had my friends over they didn't know that I had a pet because I had just gotten Aset and he threw a rock at her. The rock was completely destroyed and I don't talk to that particular friend anymore. He knows better than to hurt animals in front of me especially one belonging to me."

A couple hours later a witch with a trolley full of sweets stopped outside their compartments, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

They each bought some candy of different kinds. Onuris wasn't sure what to get, he didn't know any of these candies so he bought the safest ones possible; Chocoballs, a Licorice Wand, Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and two Pumpkin Pasties which seemed to be the only thing that was filling.

As Onuris and Soren sat opening their Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties, Artemis dug into what looked like a lunch bag next to her and pulled out three cans of Pumpkin Juicizz (carbonated pumpkin juice).

"My mum made me bring these because they usually don't have anything to drink on the train," she told them as she popped the tops before passing them around.

"Thanks Artemis, I didn't think to bring anything to drink," Soren said softly

"Oh do call me Art guys; it's what my mum's friends call me."

Onuris frowned at the way she phrased this; it sounded as though Artemis didn't have any friends. He had a sixth sense - among other things - about people and he knew she was a kind and giving soul and a loyal friend. He needed a friend like her the way she needed good friends and he - and he was sure Soren - would be as loyal to her.

They ate their lunch in silence and when they were finished, Artemis went back to reading her magazine – The Quibbler – while Onuris and Soren began on their candies. Onuris tried the Licorice Wand first, that was chocolate flavoured. It tasted like normal licorice except it was bigger. He then tried the Chocoballs which he instantly liked –_ there's a house party going on in my mouth_ – he hoped there would be opportunities for him to get more.

He was completely relaxed and somewhat full but he wanted to try the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans so he opened the small striped box. He was unaware of Soren's and Artemis' expectant looks as he popped a green bean into his mouth. He froze mid-chew and hurriedly grabbing a napkin, he spit it out as Soren and Artemis laughed.

"What the hell is this?" he cried in disgust

"Language, don't let the professors hear you talking like that," Artemis giggled

"That's Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. EVERY flavour mate, so what was it?" Soren asked grinning.

"It tasted like grass," Onuris replied still wiping his mouth

"You're lucky it wasn't vomit or troll bogey," Soren and Artemis burst out laughing at his look of horror as he shoved the box at Soren.

"Here, you have it; I think that first one will be my last."

"You just need to learn the flavours and colours and you'll be okay," Artemis said as she pulled out one of her boxes of Chocolate Frogs and gave it to him, "try this instead and don't worry it's only a charm. Put it whole in your mouth."

Onuris did what she said and was surprised when it moved a little, jumped once and went still. At least this was chocolate, he thought as he noticed a card in the box and pulled it out. On the card he glanced at a moving picture of a boy in his late teens and turned it to read the print on the back.

**_Harry Potter_**

**_The first and only known wizard to survive the Killing Curse, earning the title 'The Boy Who Lived.' Youngest Quidditch player in the last century after gaining the spot of Seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his first year at Hogwarts in 1991. Also known for having found Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and defeating the monster within, which was a basilisk, in his second year at Hogwarts. Only known Gryffindor student able to speak Parseltongue. Youngest competitor of the Triwizard Tournament and winner of said Tournament at the age of 14 in 1995. The last master of death for having gained true possession of all three Deathly Hallows. Most famous for the defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, in 1998 and his work and revolutionisation of the Ministry of Magic._**

Onuris felt his breath catch, this was the hero Ollivander had been talking about – The Boy Who Lived Again or as his mum called him the B.W.L.A. – his name was Harry. Onuris looked quickly at the picture again but it was gone.

"No… no, where is it?"

"Don't worry, in the wizarding world all the pictures move and leave their frames sometimes," Artemis reassured him with a pat on his arm, "are you alright Onuris?"

Onuris didn't answer, he was thinking about what Ollivander had said about the wand. About how it had been created for the first born son of the B.W.L.A. …whose name he now knew was Harry. He knew – even though his mum never said it out loud – that his father's name is Harry. He needed to examine the picture carefully; his mother always said that he looked like his father, especially his eyes. He looked hopefully down at the card again and there he was, Harry Potter, with features and green eyes just like his except he was younger. His emotions threatened to overwhelm him and he fought tears; after all these years of searching, to find his father all he had to do was step into the wizarding world. He couldn't wait to tell his mum when he…

James Potter and the blue haired boy stopped in front of their compartment.

"Look at that Morph," James sneered as he looked in, "a thief, a Death Eater's son and a lunatic's daughter."

"My father was never a Death Eater Potter and don't talk about Art or her mother that way," Soren intoned quietly, "you don't even know Onuris what could he have stolen from you?"

"He stole my wand," James gritted through his teeth

"Oh yeah! I did hear that a muggleborn had gotten the allegiance of the wand made for Harry Potter's first born son. That was you Onuris?" At Onuris' nod he continued with a grin, "Good one mate, you know what that means don't you? You're definitely more powerful and worthy than this dunderhead."

Onuris felt a twinge of warning before he saw James reach for his wand. In no mood for a fight, he made a lazy wrist movement of his left hand and the door to the compartment shut in James and Morph's faces, locking them out.

His mind was in turmoil; James Potter was Harry Potter's son. Harry Potter was _married_ and he had another son. He can't tell his mother; this would hurt her too much. Lost in his misery he was completely oblivious of Artemis and Soren gazing at him in awe. The only people they'd ever seen do wandless magic were their parents.

~ ~ O ~ ~

Later, when the train was close to Hogwarts and the magical message overhead said to change into their robes, Onuris was calmer and he came to a decision. He would do his best at Hogwarts for his mum who had always been there for him. His mother deserved the best and he would be the best for her. He would build his own wizarding empire with his mum and grandparents at the top. To hell with Potter, they didn't need him anyway; he'd left them to make another family.

As he wiped his eyes – _how did they get wet?_ – and he pulled on his school robes over his t-shirt and jeans. There was no way he was going to be naked under this robe with unknown people around. He'd been skyclad with his coven but at least he had been comfortable with them.

"Are you staying under there?" he asked Aset who was still clinging to his arm as he pulled up the sleeve of the robe. He watched as she scuttled back under his robe sleeve and he felt her crawl up his arm closer to his shoulder and neck. Her head peeked out at the neckline and he smiled when he felt her tongue against his neck.

The train stopped at Hogsmeade Station and Onuris, Soren and Artemis exited with the others. They immediately heard a booming voice, "Firs' years, firs' years over here!"

All the first years and one of the older kids gathered around the biggest man Onuris had ever seen. He introduced himself a Professor Rubeus Hagrid and said that he would be taking them across the lake to Hogwarts. He directed them to get in by fours into the nearby boats, except for the older kid who shared the boat with one other and Professor Hagrid took one by himself. Onuris, Soren and Artemis shared the boat with a small blonde, shaggy haired boy who seemed to be painfully shy.

The Professor yelled, "Forward!" and the little boats began to glide smoothly across the water.

Author's Notes: This is the only time I'll Write like this in my stories. So for those who are interested, when I make a comment or corrections you'll know about it by viewing the REVIEWS now and then.


End file.
